


Day 19: Prepare

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [19]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faire les valises avec un enfant de 6 ans peut être très marrant, surtout quand c'est la première fois pour lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 19: Prepare

**Author's Note:**

> Et oui, encore cet AU^^ Je ne sais pas trop comment l'appeler? :/

_Non, Hayden, tu ne peux pas emmener le toaster dans nos bagages.

_Mais papou, comment on va avoir les tartines toasts alors ?

Jack enleva le grille-pain des mains de l'enfant et le posa sur le lit, ramenant son fils contre lui.

_Tu vois, pour les vacances, on va aller dans un hôtel. C'est un graaaaand bâtiment avec pleins de petites chambres pour que des tas de gens y dorment. Et le matin, il y a une salle avec plein de tables pour que tout le monde puisse manger. Et il y aura une grande table très longue avec tout plein de choses à manger. Et parmi tout ça, y'aura des toasts tout prêt !

_C'est vrai ?!

_Oui ! Et des fruits, des céréales, du chocolat chaud et pleeeeeeein de bonnes choses !

_Je peux en manger tout alors ?

_Un peu chaque jour, oui, intervint une autre voix.

Hiccup posa le linge qu'il avait préparé pour la valise à côté de celle-ci et prit le bout de chou sur ses genoux.

_Mais là, il faut qu'on finisse la valise. Tu ne veux pas emmener ton joli chapeau ?

_Oh si si si !

_Alors, va le chercher.

Le petit brun sauta des jambes de son père et se rua dans la chambre d'à côté. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard.

_Ses premières vacances avec nous... tu imagines ?

_Je suis impatient, au moins autant que toi, Jack.

L'argenté alla enrouler ses bras autour de son époux, qui lui rendit son embrassade. Leur adorable petit Hayden allait voir la mer, récolter des coquillages, se faire quelques amis sur la plage, prendre un joli hâle et juste profiter de l'été pendant deux belles semaines.


End file.
